Unravel
by MicrocephalicAdopate
Summary: Yuuki Rin has problems. And Asano Gakushuu has decided to help her. But, before he can do that, he needs to unravel her mysteries, and that is something not even her best friend, Karma Akabane could do. After all, it's not every day that you find yourself trying to become close to a girl who does everything you hate in a person. Takes place before the Korosensei comes. Do read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their original creators. I do not own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

(Yuuki Rin's POV)

"Ne, ne, Rin-kun, why were you called to the chairman's office?" My best friend Karma Akabane asks me as we sit down for lunch.

"The hell?! You're in D class I'm in B class! How the hell do you know that already?!"

"I have my ways. Now quit overreacting and tell me. Or else…" He licks his lips and jokingly leans in. He's pretty good at being seductive, but it's a lot less effective when I know he won't do anything. Regardless, I begin to explain why the chairman had called me down to his office.

 _Flashback_

" _Yuuki-kun, please come down to the chairman's office. He says he would like to speak with you." My math teacher announces, using the -kun honorific the guys in my class had given me because of my boyish behavior._

 _Hiding my nervousness, I stand up and walk to the chairman's office._

 _I wonder why he wants me? Maybe to ask me to remove the tattoo I have? Nah, he would've done that awhile back. Maybe I was dropping a level? Again?_

 _Ah well, why do I care. I reach the chairman's door, and knock twice, then let myself in._

" _Is there something I can help you with?" I stand firm, not showing my nervousness in front of this man. I know that he is a monster inside._

" _Yuuki-san, I have come to notice that your grades have been improving dramatically over the past month, and I have decided to put you back in class 2-A. However, to ensure that you won't drop to B class again, I will have Asano-kun tutor you daily. This should improve all of your subjects dramatically, and to ensure that you stay in class A, please place in top 5 for the next exam, in at least one subject. If you fall out of top 50 for any subject, I will remove you and place you back in class 2-B. This is your decision. Do you think you can manage it?"_

 _I think it over._

 _The "monster" is proposing an idea that would be difficult to pull off, but if completed successfully, it will have brilliant benefits. Well, even if he's a monster's son, Asano is still good at studies. If I have Asano-kun's help, I might be able to pull this off and everybody will be proud of me! They were a lot more proud when I was in A class..._

" _Yes." I can do this._

" _Thank you that is all." Mr. Monster says_

 _Flashback end_

"So yeah, that's basically what happened. Ha. You thought I was in trouble again didn't you?"

I ask Karma.

He laughs a bit and nods his head.

"So you won't need my help this time?" He asks, probably remember the last time I was in class A. I needed his help with majority of the work.

I shake my head, almost proud not to be a burden to my friend.

"Alright back to school now." I announce, finishing my small sandwich.

Karma looks at me as if I'm crazy. "You have five minutes left!" I roll my eyes and respond telling him that it takes me 4 minutes to get here.

After all, every day we have lunch at a park near Kunigigaoka. On holidays we just sit and talk, but Karma was forgetting something.

"Today's a school day! I can't skip school like you with my parents so I have to be on time for my classes. You should be more punctual too! I begin scolding him, lecturing him on the importance of being on time and he just laughs at me. I think he's got a trick up his sleeve because he's been oddly quiet.

"Well, you've spent so much time talking about the importance of being punctual that now...you've wasted 7 precious minutes. Why not just ditch today with me." So that's why.

I break. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm ditching school for the rest of the day."

Karma looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"What? I curse, you know." Karma's expression doesn't change.

"You? Skipping school? What the hell is going on here."

I grin and say, "You've rubbed off on me. Plus I wanna take a nice long nap."

I sit back down, tossing my lunch into a nearby bin, and lay back on a tree, closing my eyes.

"You can go now, you know." I tell Karma, who's still staring at me like I've grown another head.

"Nah, a nap sounds like a good idea. And if I'm with you, you won't get kidnapped."

I laugh softly at the last part and whisper into Karma's ear, "Yeah that's one less thing to worry about, eh?" Then, without thinking I add, "Is it okay if I lean on you for a bit?"

I immediately regret saying that as Karma's rejection will only make things awkward, but to my surprise, he says "Sure." and pulls me closer to him.

I don't even bother overthinking this. There's no point. I have two choices. Be embarassed about our current position and stress over how my skipping school will affect my grades, or let sleep carry me away from this world of stress on Karma's comfy shoulder as a pillow. I choose the latter.

I lean on the crook between his shoulder and neck and let sleep envelope me in its beautiful stress free land.

"Akabane-kun, Yuuki-san, please wake up." I hear a firm voice try to carry me away from my beautiful slumber. I bury myself further in my pillow and doze back off to sleep.

I still hear faint voices.

"What can I do? She's a deep sleeper."

"Please wake her up."

"I already said no goddammit."

I hear another stern commanding voice whisper loudly into my ear, "GET UP YUUKI."

This voice...there's only one person it could belong to.

I suddenly remember where I am and what I am doing, and although I try to go back to my peaceful nap, I can't help but wonder what this guy wants.

I really have blocked out my sense of embarassment at my position, and now I just want to sleep.

But no, I can't do that can I?

"Don't make me repeat myself, Yuuki-san."

 _Ugh._

What the fuck does Asano Gakushuu want _?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the views and reviews :D (More than I expected...) I will update this fanfic every 2-3 days, so yeah! Back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to their original creators. I do not own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Nnnngh…" I groan, dragging myself away from my precious slumber.

Soon, I have enough strength to pry myself from Karma's shoulder, and stare into the cold eyes of Asano Gakushuu.

"What do you want Asano-kun." I ask in a low voice. This guy woke me up from my sleep. If he gives some shitty reason I swear I will kill him.

"May I ask why you skipped the second half of school today, Yuuki-san?" he asks me.

I don't think that this is truly important, but I answer him.

"I don't get why you give two fucks." Okay, not the answer I was thinking of saying but I guess this also works.

"Please mind your language and give me a proper answer." Asano-kun maintains his cool and repeats his question.

I repeat my answer.

And that's about when I can tell that he's starting to lose it.

So what else? I taunt him.

"I don't get why you care. What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing your precious studies?"

Karma next to me starts to laugh at my approach and attempts to make Asano-kun mad.

Asano-kun on the other hand seems to now think of me as a natural irritant.

"All I would like to do is discuss when I should help you study." Asano-kun says not looking mad at all. But he is frowning.

"Oh, that. How about immediately after school?" I suggest. It's best for me if I don't have to go out of my way and just do it on my way home.

"That's a suitable time for me. Where? At your place?" Asano-kun asks.

I'm about to answer him when Karma interrupts and announces his leave.

I sigh.

How typical of him.

"Um...my place you say? Uh, n-no. I don't think that would work out very well. Uh, how about your place?" I stammer. I can't have anyone from school come to my house.

They'd freak.

Not even Karma knows where I live.

"Sure...I guess that sounds fine." Asano-kun answers.

I notice that he seems slightly depressed and send him a questioning look, but he just shakes it off.

"Alright. Let's go then." Asano-kun says in his demanding tone.

"Eh? I thought it started tomorrow?" I say.

Then he gives me a long lecture on the importance of learning how to get right into schedule, and that this would be the best way. I would know the general layout of his house, and it would be easier for me tomorrow.

Now I know how Karma feels when I lecture him.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." I say

 _Asano Gakushuu POV_

I walk Yuuki-san to my house and notice that she looks slightly confused.

She seems intelligent enough to know that people live in different places, so I rack my brains and try to understand as to why she would be confused.

My train of thought is broken as I notice Yuuki-san take out her headphones and start to listen to music.

Doesn't she know how rude that is? Well, she's never been one for manners, so I assume that this is normal behavior for her.

I can't help but think what song she is listening to.

Judging by the way her eyes are slightly closed, and her personality, it might be an opening or an ending from an anime, or it might be metal.

I hate metal.

I wonder which it is though.

Then my ears catch the faintest sound of piano notes.

I never thought that Yuuki-san would be one to listen to classical music.

It's well-known that she has a strong talent for violin, but I'd expect her to at least listen to violin classical.

It is at that moment that I realize that Yuuki-san has been walking with her eyes closed.

There is only two likely explanations for that.

Yuuki-san knows where I live.

Yuuki-san lives in the house next to me.

Slowly, my mind begins to put the pieces together.

The constant violin that can be heard from someone practicing violin in their backyard.

The rumors of how Yuuki-san only goes home after 6, when all students are safely in their homes.

Now that I notice it, she has the same headphones as I do, just in a different color.

And I have some very expensive headphones.

"Yuuki-san." I speak up, ready to ask her straight out.

She opens her eyes and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Is this your address?" I ask her pointing to the big house we had arrived at.

"H-how did you figure it out?" She stutters, obviously surprised beyond belief.

"You forget. I am the most intelligent student in the entire school. Something like this was bound to be uncovered by someone like me soon enough." I tell her, slightly irritated at how she underestimated me to such an extent.

"Please don't tell anyone Asano-kun." She pleads me. I can tell that she is being genuine since she called me by my name and not something like "fucker".

"Why should I do such a thing?" I ask.

If she can come up with a decent reason, I won't tell anyone, but she is nothing more than an idiot.

"...because of…uh…" I laugh slightly at how she is earnestly trying to come up with an answer, but is blocked by her own stupidity

"Give me an answer by tomorrow morning, and I won't tell a single person. My father aside, of course." I tell her. These conditions seem fair.

"Your father's a monster, you know?" Yuuki-san tells me.

I must say, I am surprised. I had often thought the same thing myself, but for someone to say that straight to the person's son.

She has guts.

Or just no common sense.

"That is besides the point. My house is opposite yours. Come."

I motion for her to follow me into my mansion.

"I don't see the point of this. You and I both know that I know the layout of this house. Our houses were built at the same time by the same builders using the same structure." She says, now irritated herself.

"And that's why we will be taking this opportunity to study extra today. Judging by the clock, you have three and a half hours before you have to leave here to get home at your usual time...Or you can leave now and explain the situation to your parents." I laugh slightly.

I have Yuuki-san in a checkmate.

I know exactly what she wants to avoid, and can now use that against her.

She sighs and simply says, "Fine...study away,"

We walk to my room and, without my help, manages to find her way to my study room section.

"I have the same room as you." She answers to help explain how she was able to do so.

That makes no sense.

There are three of the largest rooms.

One belongs to my parents.

The other is a guest room.

This one, the smallest of the three bedrooms, is mine.

Logically, her parents should share one room, and the second largest should be hers.

Heh. It will be interesting to unravel all the mysteries of this girl.

"Yuuki-san, when is your birthday?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. I've noticed that this is the simplest way to get a person to start studying.

"It doesn't matter to you. I know this tactic to make people study. Don't beat around the bush. Just get straight to whatever problem you want me to do so I can leave.

"...Alright then." This is the first person to realize my methods. Regardless, I will do as she asks.

Let the studying begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG Gomenasai, I completely forgot about this fanfic... and no...I don't have any good reason or excuse...I'M SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to their original creators. I do not own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _Let the studying begin._

Yuuki Rin's POV

"I don't get it! If we use the formula for this problem, why won't it work for the other ones?!" I groan out, frustrated beyond belief.

"This is just common sense! Not all problems in the same group will use the same formula!" Asano-kun tells me, with a vein sticking out of his forehead.

Karma would be proud if he saw how irritated I was making Asano-kun.

If only I were actually _trying_ to do that.

"So I have to keep using each and every formula until I find something that looks right when I eyeball it?" I mutter to myself.

I get the general concept, but...well...I don't get the general concept.

"No. Pay attention to the wording of the problem. The formulas you need to use are all right there." Asano-kun continues to explain my question, until he manages to drill it into my head.

I must say, Asano-kun would be a fairly good teacher if he wasn't so arrogant.

Of course, once he's done with that lesson he can't give me a break, and he _has_ to just move onto the next lesson.

Forget what I said.

Asano-kun is an extraordinarily irritating teacher.

"So if you just lear-"

"I'm done." I interrupt him, taking a break from frowning at Asano-kun's face.

"What do you mean? We still have seven more problems, and you need t-"

"I'm done." I interrupt him, yet again.

"I'm done with all this studying. We've been at it for almost 2 hours. Anything else you try to cram into me will just go in one ear and go out the other." I announce.

I can't tell what he is thinking.

His eyebrows are slightly knit towards each other, so maybe he's thinking about actually letting me leave.

But his hands fingers are moving around slightly, so maybe he's thinking about using violence?

No, Asano-kun doesn't seem like that kind of person…

He's doing too many actions that all imply different things.

"...Asano-kun?" I ask, slightly nervous about his answer.

"Alright. I assume two hours of productive studying a day is fairly reasonable for your first day. You may leave." He announces, much to my surprise.

I had only expected him to let me take a small, five minute break, but here he was, offering me a free leave.

He seems to notice my surprise, and smirks, "Why, do you want to work for another hour?"

I shake my head furiously, and lead myself out of his house.

Without even thinking of how I'll be an hour early, I walk into my mansion, and announce my arrival.

"? Rei? Takeshi?" I can't seem to find any of my siblings.

Where could they be now?

They have no idea how much I worry when I come home and can't find them.

Ever since all of our parents died, all six of them killed by the assassin, God of Death, we had stuck together.

Rei was the oldest and Takeshi was the second oldest. I was the youngest and only girl in the "family".

Well...it's 5:38 already, I guess that means that I can give myself a snack.

Getting out some tortilla chips, I can't help but wonder where Rei and Takeshi are. Usually, when I come home, at least one of them are home, but today…

Well, if they're not together, my only guess is that Rei is running around on rooftops and Takeshi is climbing the huge trees in the park.

Sounds stupid, right?

Not to me.

All of us have our own ways of forgetting about our pasts.

Originally, Rei would surround himself with girls so that they could help him forget about how his parents were tortured to death, and Takeshi would drink. Takeshi didn't drink for long though. Even when he was drunk, the memories of his parents' bloody bodies would come back to him.

At least now...they do things to risk their life so that they need to focus instead of doing other things.

I believe in them. That they won't die on me, so I let them do what they want.

As for me…

I found the source of my mental pain and shot it in the head.

I may not be happy that they died, but death is a part of life.

I just had to accept that.

Not that it worked.

In the end, I did something that I would never let myself forget.

It will continue to taunt me as I live, but...think of it like this.

There is a flower. The flower's most dear thing, the grass slowly dies out from lack of something the flower has too much of. The flower surrounds the grass, and stands tall, taking all the sunlight without meaning to. This kills the grass. To preserve the memory of the green grass, the flower takes out the grass and let's it fly out in the wind.

There is me. My parents start to die without me realizing, all because of my ignorance. Then my parents die. To preserve my sanity and intelligence, I burn their bodies to the ground so that the memory will not hold me back.

Only three people in this world know that.

Me.

Takeshi.

Rei.

Only one person in this world knows that I regret it.

Me.

I think, that while I set myself free by becoming stronger and obtaining the strength to use willpower over emotions, now I lack something.

I haven't cried in years.

The last time I cried, it was four years ago, when I was nine and was burning my parents' bodies.

"Ggoug" I hear my stomach grumble.

I laugh out loud and stuff the remainder of the tortilla chips down my throat,

Once I've decided that I am satisfied, I march upstairs to my room so that I can complete my homework.

With Asano-kun's tutoring, I breeze by it, and go to Rei's room to get a ruler, as mine broke.

I attempt to open the door, but it is locked.

 _That idiot_. I think. Who manages to lock their door from the outside?!

Searching for a door key, I finally find one in the shoe cabinet.

Who knows why it was there, of all places.

Jamming the key into the lock, I manage to wrestle the door open.

 _What?_ I stare at the scene in front of me, completely forgetting about my ruler.

Nope.

There's no holding back.

Nothing can stop this one from coming

 _Why?_

I cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their original creators. I do not own Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

They're dead...Takeshi...Rei…

I'll never see them again.

What the fuck could they have been doing?

To get themselves drenched in blood like that?

To get them killed like that?!

Was it God of Death?

No...God of Death's style is different. He gives instant deaths. Takeshi and Rei had both written little messages. God of Death wouldn't make his victims be in pain for that long.

Trying to suppress my tears, I try to read Takeshi's handwriting.

"Bye Rin from all."

His handwriting is sloppy, he must have written it in a rush. But that wasn't what I'm focusing on. It isn't even the message itself. I am staring at Takeshi's hand. My thick wet tears are dripping onto his sleeve , which was very thin. And through his shirt, I could see a tattoo. I touch my eye. He and I had the same tattoo. His began at his shoulder, and ended at his watch.

Mine began in (Yes I said IN, I have a little marking in my eye) my eye and spread across the left side of my face and ended at the backside of my ear. My hair covered most of it so nobody really noticed. Except Karma. But he's different.

"Ha...you could have told me you had one you know? So Rei has one too? What else do I not know?" I sob quietly to Takeshi's limp body. I move over to Rei, and look at his message.

His is more direct. He just wrote, "Later Rin. Until we're in hell" and drew a little smiley face with horns.

I notice that I've stopped crying enough to process what has happened.

Pathetic, right? Crying over two deaths. I have a lot to learn.

However, what I have learned is that I don't want to shoot every memory of them.

So, what other option do I have than to bury them properly?

Asano Gakushuu POV

It seems that Father is late on coming home.

I frown slightly, showing my displeasure at his tardiness, which prevents me from eating dinner.

Apart from that, I need to report Yuuki's progress, and tell him of her address.

Suddenly, I hear my phone ring. "Hello?"

"Yes, Gakushuu, I would like to inform you that I will be late upon arriving home. Please eat dinner and sleep without me. I will likely arrive fifteen minutes late."  
"Yes father. Is that all?"

"No. Goodbye." and he hangs up on me. I've never really had a lovely father son bond with my father. I consider him a monster. He considers me a tool in his school. We rely on each other occasionally, but that's about all.

Fifteen minutes...

It's rare that he is tardy, but for him to actually call in and confirm a late arrival...maybe he's found a new wife? I personally don't think anybody can replace Mother, but I can tolerate another being in this household.

Oh well, I assume that means that I need to prepare dinner myself.

I hate cooking, but it must be done.

I need food to maintain my level of intelligence, and there's a quiz tomorrow.

I am about to get out a pan when I hear a heavy pounding on the door.

I stay quiet but the knocking doesn't go away.

"ASANO! I know you're in there! O-open the door! Now! Please!" I hear Yuuki-san's voice call out.

What could possibly make her so frantic?

I open the door to find her shaking with her clothes splattered in...ketchup?

"Yuuki-san, why are you…" I trail off and she interrupts me, "Can I have a shovel?"

I resist the urge to slam the door in her face. "You...you complain non stop during your math tuition, leave, come back, try to pound my door down, and now ask for a favor?!" I completely lose it. This girl is so irritating.

From her smirk to her complaining she's aggravating in every way.

It's been ages since someone's made me this irritated. I don't know what it is about her. She's just...so…!

"Why do you need it." I want an explanation before I'll give her anything.

She looks away and tells me that it's personal.

"If you can't even tell me why you want it why don't you just go out and buy one yourself?" I ask more calm, regaining my composure.

"...It's urgent…"

"No."

"B-but-"

"I'm not some little boy who goes around doing things for everybody because I feel like it. I want reasons."

"And you could at least try to make yourself more presentable. Asking for favors while dressed in attire covered in food is just…" I interrupted by Yuuki-san again.

"Food? I don't have any food on me…?" She attempts to play dumb.

"That's not food is it, Yuuki Rin-san?" Father says, walking up. Crap. Dinner still wasn't ready.

Well, he seems to get what the scenario is, so I think he'll get why dinner wasn't ready by the time he came in. That and I have a fairly reasonable reason.

Wait.

If it's not ketchup then the red stuff has to be…

"It's blood, no?" Father announces.

"You want a shovel to dig a grave for whoever it was that died, no, was murdered in your house." he explains further.

"H-how?" Yuuki-san stutters at Father's amazing deductive skills.

"Who was it?" He attempts to question Yuuki-san, but she won't say anything.

Now the three of us are just standing there.

Surprisingly, Yuuki-san is the first to break the silence.

"It was my two friends. I want to bury them in my backyard."

"Do you even possess the physical capability to bury them yourself?" I ask.

I try my best to cover up the fact that I am shocked at the fact that someone died.

Everybody at school seems to think that I can process anything and grasp the situation as well as my father can.

How wrong they are.

"I can try." She responds.

So she can't.

"Very well then. Father, may I go help Yuuki-san bury the bodies of her two friends?" I ask. I need to repay her for my outbreak earlier.

"Yes. Make sure you do something to compensate if you make her cry, Gakushuu. You must be delicate." And he just walks in the house after saying that.

I have a suspicion that he was trying to embarrass me.

"Ha...don't worry I probably won't cry." Yuuki-san tries to lighten the mood by teasing me, but as I get two shovels, all I can really think about is how she said "probably".


	5. Chapter 5

_Yuuki Rin's POV_

I told Asano-san that I wouldn't cry but honestly, it's all I can do not to burst into tears right now. I remember Rei once telling me that it's not good to bottle up your emotions the way I always do.

But it would be too embarrassing to cry in front of Asano-san.

So I just lead him into my backyard where I already have both Takeshi and Rei's body lying on the ground.

He takes one glance at them and his entire body freezes. He places a hand over his mouth and blinks several times.

I guess for any normal person, this amount of gore would be disturbing. after all, half of their intestines were spilling out. I felt especially bad for Takeshi, as he had blood pouring out of almost every opening, including the cuts.

"You...don't have to do this if it bothers you so much, Asano-kun.

"...No, no I'm fine now. Just a little surprised is all."

"Should we maybe cover their bodies in a cloth?" I suggest, hoping that it might make things easier for Asano.

"That sounds like a good idea." was his only response.

"So where do you want their grave to be?" Asano-kun questions me.

I point to their favorite spot, an area with soft lush green grass on a slight bump.

Asano kun takes a shovel and begins to dig a hole, and I follow suit. Of course it would be too much to ask for silence, so Asano-kun begins to test me, giving me various problems, and explaining how to do them mentally.

However, this time I don't complain constantly, I pay attention, and respond without using curse words in every sentence.

I think Asano-kun notices it too, because his constant irritation seems to fade away.

"Ne, Asano-kun."

"What?"

"I'm going to call you Asano-chan from now on."  
"What?!" There it is. He's back t o being irritated.

"There's not much to it. Asano-kun is too long and chan is fun to say, so Asano-chan.

"No! People will get odd ideas!"

"Then call me Yuuki-kun."

"...call a girl kun?"

"Ah. Most people including sensei call me with kun."

"No."

"But Asano-kun is too long to say!"

"Deal with it."

"OH! Then I'll call you Asano!"

"That doesn't bother me as much, but it's still-"

"It's better than me calling you Gakushuu."

That seems to shut him up. **(A/N: Yay! Now I can stop adding -kun! So annoying!)**

"And you can call me Yuuki to make it fair."

I tell him. He seems to be in deep thought. His expression is unreadable, and I stare at him, waiting for him to come back down to reality.

"Yuuki?" he calls out to me. I have an odd suspicion that I won't like this.

"What happened to your parents? And your family?" Suspicion confirmed.

I would be able to handle this perfectly fine on a normal day. After all, I had gotten many similar questions about my parents from my teachers, as nobody had ever met them. However, there were two things that made this scenario different from others.

A - Asano already knew that I had lied about a lot of things, so lying about this too just might not work. And B - I have just lost my last piece of family, so I was emotionally unbalanced. I probably wouldn't even be able to look Asano in the eye when I lied.

Of course I don't even have the time to think of a cover up lie. I just burst into tears.

So much for not crying.

I can barely keep track of what's happening. One second I'm on my knees in the dirt sobbing to myself, and the next, I'm in my house with Asano awkwardly trying to calm me down.

I can't even get myself to stop crying. For once I can't take aim. I can't shoot the feelings that are slowly eating me up inside.

And that's a problem.

All my life I have been firing at my feelings. Now, every single emotion I shot at is killing me, and I can't stop crying.

I look up and see Asano calling his father. Probably telling him that I'm being a pathetic wimp and am now sobbing like a baby.

 _Asano Gakuho POV_

It's been approximately half an hour by now. I have finally settled down, and am completing the endless piles of paperwork at my desk.

I sign my name on yet another document, and notice that my pen has run out of ink.

I reach into my drawer and find that I have seven missed calls from Gakushuu. The most recent one was in this minute...he should call again. I'll pick up then.

Sure enough, within seconds, my phone goes off.

"My apologies, Gakushuu. My phone was in a place that could not be heard. What is the matter?"

"Well...uh…"

I frown. It wasn't like Gakushuu to stutter like this. I had taught him not to.

"I asked Yuuki what happened to her parents and she began crying. I don't know what to do. I brought her inside and put her on the couch, but I can't get her to calm down."

"Oh I never told you, did I? Yuuki Rin-san does not have any parents. Those two friends were the ones taking care of her. I believe they were her legal guardians."

"..."

"My apologies, Gakushuu."

"How am I supposed to calm her down after this? She won't even listen to what I have to say."

"Sometimes girls just need to be left alone for a while. I left her alone for 10 minutes when I was calling your cell but you didn't pick up."

I am not sure if Gakushuu is trying to test me to see if I know how to calm a girl down or not but that is probably one of my worst subjects.

"Oh, sorry Father, I have to go now. It seems like Yuuki is breaking her couch."

"Good luck." I wish him.

It is now that I realize how peculiar it sounds.

 _She is breaking her couch._

I try to imagine Yuuki Rin-san breaking her couch out of anger.

Oh well. I have paperwork that needs to be done.

I will expect to hear about it over dinner when Gakushuu comes back.


End file.
